Aliança
Alianças são pactos entre Guildas realizados por lideres de guildas com interesses similares no jogo. Alguns benefícios de estar em uma Aliança incluem acesso ao chat da Aliança, defesa de Coletores de qualquer uma das guildas aliadas e acesso a bônus em experiencia e drop quando lutando nas áreas controladas pela Aliança. Vantagens da Aliança Embora existam algumas guildas que preferem se abster de aderir a uma Aliança (por vários motivos), a maioria geralmente acaba pertencendo a uma Aliança. Estar em uma aliança tem vários benefícios: * Obtenção de Pepitas pela reciclagem de Itens com Prismas da Aliança que possuem um Reciclador colocado neles. Eles também podem ser obtidos derrotando monstros em uma área onde uma AvA acabou de acontecer. * Acesso ao chat da Aliança. Os jogadores de todas as guildas pertencentes à mesma Aliança podem se comunicar de maneira fácil e privada (pelo menos de maneira mais privada do que com o Chat Geral) com outros membros. Isso permite uma organização mais fácil das corridas e caçadas nos calabouços, bem como ajuda com o jogo ou apenas conversas bobas. * Todas as Áreas P2P no jogo podem ser controladas por Alianças pelo uso de Prismas da Aliança. Os jogadores de uma Aliança podem se beneficiar do aumento de experiência e taxa de drop ao lutar em uma área controlada por sua Aliança. * A possibilidade de defender qualquer perceptor de qualquer guilda em uma aliança permite que as guildas de uma aliança desenvolvam suas relações diplomáticas. * Membro de uma comunidade de mentes semelhantes. Muitas alianças se formam em torno de guildas com pessoas que pensam, então fazer parte de uma aliança permite que você aproveite os benefícios que ela colhe e pode simplesmente tornar seu tempo de jogo uma experiência melhor (mesmo que sua guilda faça relativamente pouco com o resto de sua aliança! ). * Membros pertencentes a uma Aliança podem equipar o Escudo da Aliança para exibir seu Emblema da Aliança. * Um novo emote foi criado para os membros de uma aliança para exibir o banner da aliança. Juntando-se a um Aliança Para se juntar a uma Aliança sua Guilda não pode fazer parte de outra Aliança. Assumindo que você é o líder da sua guilda, você precisa ser convidado pelo líder de uma aliança. O líder de uma aliança também é o líder da primeira guilda em uma aliança que criou a aliança primeiro. Se você quer se juntar a uma Aliança, bons lugares para experimentar são o Chat de Recrutamento, além de formar amizades com outras Guildas e seus membros. Criação de Aliança Para criar uma aliança, você deve primeiro possuir uma Aliogema. Você também deve ser P2P quando criar a Aliança, embora possa deixar sua assinatura passar e se tornar F2P, permanecendo Líder de sua Aliança. Alianças podem ser criadas no Templo da Aliança, que está localizado em 13,34. A maneira mais fácil de chegar ao templo é ir até o Sufokia Zaap em 13,26, ir até 16,26, descer até 16,29 e pegar o barco em 14,36. Há também um Zaap recém-criado fora do Templo da Aliança em 13,35 para facilitar o acesso depois de você chegar lá pela primeira vez. Logos da Aliança Ao criar uma Aliança, o líder deve escolher um nome, logotipo (consistindo de uma imagem e um escudo de fundo), uma abreviação (pode ser qualquer coisa) e as cores do logotipo. Estes podem ser alterados, através do uso da Poção de Renomeação da Aliança para o nome, e da Poção de Mudança da Emblema da Aliança para o Logotipo. Ambos os itens podem ser comprados no Mercado de Consumíveis, vendidos por outros jogadores, ou comprados da na loja na área Serviços do site oficial por 700 Ogrines cada. Escudos de Fundo Logos Funções de Aliança Os membros de uma aliança podem assumir papéis como curandeiro, agente funerário ou sentinela no Templo da Aliança. Cada papel tem seus próprios usos nas Batalhas da Aliança. Você pode adquirir um papel conversando com Hal Ions em 13,35. Curandeiro Os curandeiros podem ressuscitar um personagem que foi transformado em uma lápide. Quando curado por um curador, o personagem poderá retornar ao território e ser contado na pontuação de sua aliança. Eles também poderão continuar lutando na zona de guerra. Poção de Curandeiro Agente funerário Os agentes podem enviar à força personagens que são sepultados de volta ao cemitério sem o seu consentimento. Isso significa que eles serão removidos da pontuação de sua aliança e não poderão continuar lutando nessa zona de guerra específica. Poção de coveiro Sentinela Os sentinelas podem atacar automaticamente membros de outras alianças que passam por eles (dentro de 6 células) enquanto estão em uma zona de combate. Poção de Sentinela Conquista Aliança Prism Alianças são capazes de colocar os Prismas da Aliança em diferentes áreas P2P para controlá-las. Ao lutar em uma área controlada por sua Aliança, você receberá um bônus de 25% para XP e Drops. Esses prismas também permitem o Teletransporte entre o Zaaps e outros Prismas, mas você precisa instalar um Módulo de Teletransporte primeiro. Se você quiser colocar um prisma em uma área, você precisa ter um Prisma da Aliança e o direito de colocar ou mudar o prisma da aliança no seu Clã, depois de colocar o prisma você será capaz de escolher o tempo para a batalha final do prisma, que pode ser de 24 a 48 horas. Esse tempo pode ser definido de maneira diferente para cada prisma que uma aliança coloca e pode ser alterado posteriormente (o tempo não pode ser alterado se o prisma estiver em estado Enfraquecido). Apenas um prisma pode ser colocado em uma área, o que significa que as alianças devem competir para controlar os territórios. Conquistar um território significa atacar o prisma existente, que ocorre em dois estágios distintos: o ataque inicial e a batalha final. O ataque inicial é semelhante ao ataque a um Perceptor, é uma luta contra o Prisma da Aliança (monstro) que pode ser iniciado a qualquer momento. Os defensores são avisados quando alguém ataca e podem enviar seus melhores lutadores para se juntarem à equipe defensiva. Se o prisma não for derrotado, nada muda. Mas se o prisma for derrotado, ele entrará em um estado “enfraquecido”. O que significa que a Batalha Final acontecerá na hora marcada pela aliança defensora, dentro das 24 a 48 horas seguintes. Quando a batalha final começar, o prisma mudará do estado “enfraquecido” para o estado “vulnerável”. Os atacantes e defensores terão no máximo 2 horas para decidir o destino desta área, veja Rei da colina (KotH) para mais informações. Modo AvA O modo AvA permite que um personagem agrida e seja agredido por membros de outras alianças dentro da área de conflito. O modo AvA só pode ser ativado ou desativado em áreas que não estão em conflito, se você estiver no nível 50 ou superior e se você não o ativar em outro personagem (do seu IP). Rei da Colina (KotH) Durante a fase final da batalha, o tipo de mecanismo “King of the Hill” será iniciado. A aliança que superar todas as outras alianças na área é marcada como o "rei" do território. Se uma aliança puder manter seu status de “rei” por um total de 30 minutos (não precisa ser ininterrupta), essa aliança será capaz de colocar um novo Prisma da Aliança (se estiver atacando) ou reparar um prisma existente ( se eles estão defendendo). Para superar outras alianças, seus membros da aliança devem controlar o máximo de mapas possível, mas não devem se espalhar muito, senão poderiam ser facilmente mortos. Além disso, a pontuação será modificada pelo nível dos personagens (quanto maior o nível de um personagem, mais pontos valerão). Quando um personagem é derrotado em uma batalha AvA, ele será automaticamente transformado em uma lápide e ele não poderá mais ser contabilizado na pontuação de população da aliança na área (a não ser que seja revivido por um Curador). Personagens que estão atualmente em combate dentro da área também não contam para a pontuação total de sua aliança. Assim, uma longa batalha pode não ser o melhor uso do tempo de alguém dentro de um território. Talvez seja melhor tentar combater várias lutas mais curtas do que uma longa batalha. Recompensas Cada Prisma contém Nuggets, a quantidade detida é aumentada pela reciclagem de Itens com o Alliance Prism, ele precisa ter um Reciclador colocado sobre ele. Uma vez que um KotH é ganho, todos os Nuggets são distribuídos se a Aliança defensora vencer e metade deles for distribuída se os atacantes vencerem todos os monstros em uma área e a Aliança vencedora puder eliminá-los. Eles podem ser trocados com Teggun em 13,35 no Templo da Aliança por emoticons e montarias ou vendidos para outros jogadores. Sabotagem Alianças podem sabotar seus próprios prismas, isso significa que não haverá luta de prismas e o KotH acontecerá nas próximas 24 a 48 horas. Taxas A pontuação de uma aliança é reduzida pela porcentagem de prismas que uma Aliança já controla. Exemplo: uma aliança tem controle sobre 50% das áreas do jogo, portanto, em todas as suas batalhas KotH (defesa ou ataque), uma penalidade de 50% é aplicada à pontuação da aliança (número de mapas que eles controlam). Uma aliança que controla 90% das áreas do jogo terá uma penalidade de 90%. Vilas Existem 10 Vilas conquistáveis em Dofus: # Labowatowies Abandonados # Aldeia de Aerdala # Aldeia de Akwadala # Aldeia Dopple # Aldeia de Feudala # Fort Chune # Aldeia do Imp # Kanig Village # Aldeia de Terrdala # The Zoth Village Quando você conquista uma aldeia, ela só pode ser acessada por seus membros da Aliança. O controle de Labowatowies Abandonados permite que os membros da aliança usem o sistema Drill. Controlar o Imp Village permite que os membros da aliança usem as transportadoras Imp. Líder da Aliança O Líder da Aliança é também o líder da primeira guilda na lista de alianças da Aliança. Só pode haver um líder e não pode ser mudado a menos que a Aliança seja destruída e recriada. Deixando uma Aliança Apenas o líder de uma guilda que representa seus membros pode optar por deixar uma aliança. Pode-se também deixar uma aliança deixando sua guilda que pertence à referida Aliança. Categoria:Tutorial Categoria:Informações